I'm Your Guardian Angel
by Shadow On The Full Moon
Summary: Edger becomes johnnys Guardian Angel. Johnny begins to act strange. Could he be in love with Edger? rated T because its a JtHM story.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO! THIS IS MY FIRST JTHM STORY. BESIDES THE CROSSOVER... ANYWAY I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE THIS STORY! ENJOY! I OWN NOTHING! OH AND I BARELY READ ANY OF THE BOOK. I REALLY WANT TO READ IT ALL THOUGH.**

**Mr. eff**

_**Pycho**_

_**Nailbunny**_

Edger sighed and opened his eyes. Ever since he got to heaven he couldnt get Johnny out of his mind. _'Shit. Why am I thinking about a man who killed me?' "_Oh well." Edger sighed again getting out of his chair. A lady came up to him. "Are you Edger Vargas?" she asked. Edger nodded. "Yes I am." She smiled."Good! Your a guardian angel now! Heres your wings." Edger stood still as she attached the wings. "Umm. Who am I assigned to?"(A/N:OMFI I suck at spelling!) Edger asked. "Johnny C.! Now you have to hurry! Your so lucky! Very few are chosen to be Guardian Angels." Edger froze._'Johnny C.?' _Before Edger could respond he was already in front of Nnys house.

Edger gulped, he was now standing at the door. He knocked and waited. Nny opened the door and was about to yell when he saw it was Edger. "E-Edger? B-but your..." Johnnys voice trailed off. "Hello Nny. Umm.. I dont really kno how to tell you this but I am your Guardian Angel."Nny passed out. _'Shit. Hey he's kind of cute when he is sleeping... NO! I'm his Guardian Angel!' _Edger sighed and went inside, after picking Nny up he closed the door and put Nny on the couch. He sat on the floor and waited for Nny to wake up.

Edger woke up the next morning and looked at Nny who was still asleep. He got up and went to the kintchen to make breakfast. Nny woke up right as Edger walked in carrying two plates. "Well good morning your finally awake. Here I made you some breakfast." Edger handed Nny a plate after he sat looked at Edger noticing the huge white wings. Nny tilted his head as he studied Edger.'_Wow. Edger looks...beautiful the wings bring out his eyes nicely.' _Nny shook his head.

**My boy what is wrong?**

"Nothing Eff. Why do you ask?" Nny said, to low for Edger to hear.

**You seem distracted.**

"I'm fine." Nny said louder than he meant to causing Edger to look at him. Nny closed his eyes.

**Wait didnt you kill him?**

"Yes..." Nny answered not bothering to keep his voice low.

**Then why is he hear?**

"He said he was my 'Guardian Angel'." Nny told Eff.

_**Guardian Angel? **_

"Yes Guardian Angel Psycho." Nny growled. He wasnt in the mood to talk to Psycho. Nny opened his eyes to see Edger walking out of the kitchen. _'Wow. He looks so amazing... DAMN IT! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!'_ Nny shook his head again and stood up. " I'm going to get a brainfreezy." Nny said going towards the door. Edger followed him. Nny looked at him. "I have to go with you i'm your Guardian Angel." Edger explained. "I really want to go alone." Nny said. "Sorry but I have to." Edger said.

Nny sighed and walked out the door, Edger following. They walked in silence. Untill someone called Nny wacky. Nny growled and pulled out a knife, he was about to throw it when Edger grabbed his wrist and made him keep walking. Nny looked at Edger then at the hand holding his wrist. Nny blushed but quickly shook his head. Edger let go once they were away from the guy who had called Nny wacky. They stopped Nny looked up to see they were at 24/7. They walked in and to the Brainfreezy machine Nny got a Cherry Doom. The cashier looked at Edger taking the money Nny had held out to him. Nny walked out of the store Edger following him.

**THIS WAS MUCH BETTER IN MY HEAD. I CANT SPELL FOR SHIT! ANY WAYS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! NO FLAMES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**IM BACK! WITH CHAPTER 2! I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN RAIN!**

**Mr. Eff**

_**Psycho**_

_**Nailbunny**_

Johnny opened his eyes looking over at Edger who was sleeping. Nny got up off the couch and walked quietly to the door, he looked at Edger to make sure he was still asleep. Then he left closing the door silently behind him. Nny let out a silent sigh and started walking away from the house. _'I cant be lieve Edger is my Guardian Angel. I'm happy but pissed at the same time.' _ Nny looked up from the ground suprized to see he was standing in front of his friend Rain's house.

He knocked on the door. the door opened and Nny found himself in a hug "Hey Nny! Come in!" Rain pulled back a pulled Nny in the house. She had long black hair and aqua blue eyes. Nny sat down on the couch and pulling his knees up to his chest. "Hows my favorite homicidal maniac been?" Rain asked. "Good. Umm... Rain?" Nny looked up at Rain.

"Whats up?" She asked. "What would you do if someone you killed came back and said they were your guardin angel?" Nny asked. "Well... I really dont know. Why do you ask?" Rain sat next to Nny looking at him. "Well... Edger came back to life and told me he is my Guardian Angel." Nny said hugging his knees closer to his chest blushing slightly at the thought of Edger.

"Oh.. Wait than where is he? He is supposed to be with youall the time." Rain said. Nny looked away and out the window."He is back at my house, I snuck out. I really wanted to be alone. I really dont want to back, not right now anyways. Can I stay here for a few days?" Nny asked looked bak at Rain. "He is going to wake up. and come looking for you Nny. But yeah sure. You can stay for two nights. Just two than your going home." Rain said. "Thanks Ray." Nny said. "And dont call me that we're not kids any more." Rain said but smiled at the old nickname. Nny smiled back.

**MEANWHILE:**

Edger woke up the next morning and looked over to the couch. Nny wasnt there. Edger stood up and checked the whole first floor before heading down to the basement. "Nny?" no answer. "Johnny? You down here?" Still no answer. "Shit." Edger left the basement and ran out of the house."Where could he be?" Edger went to the 24/7 but Nny wasnt there. he walked out and looked around._'I have to find him. It will take to long to search on foot. I'll have to fly up.' _Edger spread his wings and flew up. '_Please, God let me find him alive.'_ Edger looked all over the place but couldnt find Nny. "If I dont find him soon I'm going to go to Hell, I just know it!"

Edger saw a flash of blue and looked down to see a person run into a house. He sighed and flew back to the house it was late he would have to search again tomarrow.

**BACK WITH NNY:**

Nny slammed the door shut. He hoped Edger hadnt noticed him he looked out the window to see Edger flying away. Nny watched him. "Hey...Wow! Was that him?" Rain asked. Nny nodded."His wings are nice." Nny said quietly. "They are." Rain agreed. "Rain? I think I'm in love with him... I cant stop thinking about him. I feel bad avoiding him too." Nny said looking down. "I dont blam you." Rain said. "What am I going to do when I go back?" Nny asked. "Tell him the truth." Rain said.

**WILL NNY TELL EDGER THE TRUTH? IF HE DOES HOW WILL EDGER TAKE IT? THESE QUESTIONS AND MORE WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME. REVEIW! AND NO FLAMES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! I'M BACK! *RANDOMLY SINGS EMINEMS WITHOUT ME.* SORRY ABOUT THAT I LOVE EMINEM! ANYWAY I ONLY OWN RAIN. JTHM BELONGS TO THE ALMIGHTY POWERFUL JHONEN C. VASQUEZ. ENJOY!**

**Mr. Eff**

_**Psycho**_

_**Nailbunny**_

Johnny sighed."I really dont want to do this." He was standing in front of his house his hand on the nob. He opened the door and walked in. He heard a sigh of relief.

**My boy your back! How was your break?**

"Good I guess..."

_**"Hi Johnny."**_

"Hey Nailbunny." Johnny said as he sat on the couch not looking at Edger. "Where were you for the last two days?" Edger asked. Nny looked at him."With a friend." Nny said looking down again. Edger sighed."Theres food in the fridge." Nny just nodded and stayed where he was. "Whether you like it or not I am you Guardian Angel. That means I have to stay with you at all times." Edger said.

"Well I wanted some time to think! I Didnt expect to get a Guardian Angel! If you havent noticed I'm a killer! I've been taking care of my self since I was 4! I dont need a Guardian Angel!" Nny said standing up. "Your gonna be killed if you keep murdering people Nny! They wont put you in jail! Thats why I was sent! to keep you from being killed!" Edger said. "I CANT DIE! I'LL BE FINE! I DONT NEED YOU!" Nny yelled his voice nearly breaking while yelling at Edger. "You do need me. I will do my job and stay with you." Edger said nearly growling at Nnys stubborness.

Nny growled and ran out the door before Edger could stop him. Nny kept running untill his legs hurt. He had ran all the way to Mistic Mountain(A/N:I spelled the name wrong didnt I?) He sat down pulling his knees to his chest. His breath was shaky. _'I'm such an idiot. Great what am I going to do now? I cant tell him I love him. He'll think I'm just saying it to clear up our fight. Oh God. What am I going to do?'_ Nny let out a choked sob.

_**Kill your self. My boy end the suffering!**_

"P-Psycho? H-how-" Nny was cut off by the faint call of his name. Nny stood up and wiped his eyes._'Damn it. I'm crying! I cant let Edger see me like this.'_ Nny took a step towards the edge.

_**YESSS! END THE PAIN MY BOY! OVER THE STARS!**_

Nny stepped closer to the edge. " Over the stars." Nny said looking over the cliff. "NNY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Edger yelled. Nny froze than shook his head he went to step off the edge but Edger grabbed him and jerked him back. "NO! LET GO OF ME!" Nny yelled trying to brake free. Edger dragged Nny away from the cliff. "I'm not letting you kill yourself Nny!" Edger said. Nny struggled more but couldnt get away from Edger. He finally gave up letting himself go limp in Edger's arms. He suddenly remembered what Fillerbunny had told him.

_"You could try to kill your self but someone who cares about you will always stop you Nny." Fillerbunny said gently._

_'Could Edger really care about me?' _Nny sank to the ground as Edger released him. "Why did you stop me? Besides that your my Guardian Angel I mean." Nny looked at Edger. "Because your my friend and I care about you." Edger said. "Now get up and lets go back to the house." Nny stood up and followed Edger. _'I have to tell him, soon. Maybe I should tell him now.' _"E-Edger? I have to tell you-" Nny was interrupted by a group of girls coming up to them. "Are you really an angel?" one asked. Edger just nodded. "Your wings are beautiful!" another one said. Nny just ignored them untill one touched him making him growl."Dont touch me."

"You poor thing look how skinny you are!" The one who had touched him said. "Trust me he is fine." Edger said stepping in between the girls and Nny. Nny felt Edger grab his wrist and pull him as he started walking faster. Nny ran ahead when the house came into veiw. Edger followed him.

**DAMN... WELL THAT WAS GOOD. REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I really am! **

**Disclaimer- All belongs to Jhonen Vasquez! Except for the kitty. Kitty is MINE!**

**Eff**

_**Pyscho**_

_**Nailbunny**_

* * *

Johnny looked at Edgar who was sleeping on the couch. Nny stood up from his place on the floor and walked to the door.

**Restless as always. Have fun!**

Nny ignored the comment and left silently closing the door behind him. He needed to be away from Edgar for awhile. Maybe he'd go to Rain's house...

_Mew!_

Nny froze and looked around.

_MEW!_

He look down to see a tiny kitten beating his boot. He couldnt help but smile. He bent down and picked the black kitten up.

"Hey, Kitty. Wheres your owners?" He asked looking around. No one looked frantic or was crying about a lost kitten. _'Must be a stray...'_ he thought. He looked at the kitten again and blinked. The kitten had one dark violet eye and one bright blood red eye. "Wow. Cool. I never seen a cat with those eye colors. Well, since you dont have a home I'll take you home with me. You need a name though. Hmm..." he said thinking. "How 'bout Shadow?" THe cat hissed. "Nitemare?" Nny said. The cat purred. "Nitemare it is!" He said the kitten jumped onto his shoulder. Nny smiled and started walking home.

Nny opened the door and walked in and closed the door silently. He saw Edgar still sleeping the kitten mewed queitly. Nny went to the kintchen and pulled out a bowl and poured some milk into it. He put it on the counter next to Nitemare, who lapped at it. After she was full the kitten jumped down and started to explore her new home. Nny followed making sure she didnt get near Edgar and wake him up. Nitemare approached Mr. Eff.

**Nny, get that thing away from me before OUCH!**

The kitten had started clawing at Eff. Nny snickered but pulled her away.

_**HAHAHA!**_

Nny put the cat near Psycho and the kitten attacked him.

_**OUCH! OUCH! AHHHH!**_

Nny smirked and shooed the kitten away. She mewed and walked away from the two doughboys. He looked at edgar who was stirring. Edgar yawned and sat up. Nny looked away when Edgar looked him, instead he looked at the kitten that was stalking something. She jumped and landed on a dust bunny. Nny smiled and picked her up and sat cross legged on the floor, holding the kitten in his lap. She purred as he stroked her fur.

"Where did you get the kitten?" Edgar asked.

"Found her." Nny answered.

'You left? Johnny, I told you to tell me when you leave!" Edgar said. Nny flinched at the angry tone.

"I needed time alone. And since you've come around, I havent been able to be alone!" Nny snapped putting the cat down and standing up.

"It's my job to keep you safe! If they find out that I've lost track of you three times they'll fire me and send another Angel! Do you want that? Cause I can promise you the next angel wont be as nice as me." Edgar said.

"I'm sorry! Just stop I dont want to fight anymore!" Nny said. He sat down on the couch pulling his knees to his chest trying to calm down. He buried his head in his arms. Edgar stared at Nny shocked. He heard a small whimpers and relized that Nny was saying something.

"... I dont want to fight.I dont want to lose more people I care about... I wouldnt be able to handle losing more people... " Johnny mumbled.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Edgar asked shocked at how Nny was acting. It wasnt like Nny at all.

"My whole family was murdered. My parents. My little sister. My aunt, uncle. and cusins. Grandparents. Everyone. Everyone i cared about, murdered right in front of me. They only left me alive." Nny said. Edgar frowned.

"That's horrible. I'm sorry." He said sitting next to Nny, he put his arms hesitantly around Nny's shoulders and held him close. Nny tensed but didnt pull away instead he wrapped his thin arms around Edgar and buried his face in the angels chest. Edgar was shocked at the action he had expected Johnny to push him away and yell at him. The held eachother for what seemed hours. Not that Nny mined. He was just glad that the fighting had stopped. He finally pulled away from Edgar. and looked at him.

"Edgar... I need to tell you something..." Nny said.

"What is it, Nny?" Edgar asked.

Nny was about to tell him but closed his mouth and looked down. Just then Rain ran in and grabbed Nny.

"Excuse us!" She said then dragged Nny outside. She smiled at Nny. "Did you confess yet?" She asked. Nny looked down.

"No I chickened out. Twice." He said. "I dont think I can do it, Rain." Nny said.

"Fine. I'll do it for you." Rain said. She dragged Nny inside.

"No! Rain! Please, dont!" nny said.

"Then tell him!" Rain said. Nny looked at Edgar who was petting the kitten and looking at them.

"Fine...Edgar... I..." Nny gulped and blushed and mumbled." I love you..." he looked down. Edgar froze and stared at Nny.

"What?" He asked. Nny looked at him, frowned._ 'I knew it! He doesnt feel the same way!'_ Nny tuned and ran out the door completely embarrassed.

* * *

**Sorry for my spelling. I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Review! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! thank you for the wonderful reviews! And sorry that Nny has been a little/ a lot OOC. I tried to keep him IC. But any way thank you so much for loving the story! Even when I didnt update you still stayed with it and when a new chapter came all of you reviewed. THANK YOU! **

**Review Replys**

**HomicidalMiz-Ari777**- Never! I love this story to much!

**Heather Valentine-Highwind**- Here you go!

Disclaimer- No. I only own Nitemare, and the man who killed Nny's Family.

XXXJTHMXXX

Edgar blinked, then ran out of the house after Nny. Nitemare mewed as he did.

"Nny! Wait! Come back!" Edgar yelled. Nny kept running. He stopped when he got to Mystic Mountain. He looked behind him then searched the sky, looking for Edgar. He sighed when he didnt see him.

_'Good he didnt follow me.'_ He thought.

"Nny! Nny, where are you?" Nny looked up and saw Edgar looking him. Nny gasped and turned, running towards the woods. He hid there as Edgar landed. "Nny? Come on, I know your here. Please, come out." Edgar said. Nny backed into the shadows.

"Leave me alone..." He said.

'You know I cant do that. Johnny, come out." Edgar said.

"No!" Nny growled.

"Your so stubborn! I'm not angry at you. I just want to talk." Edgar said sighing.

"Well I dont! Just leave me alone." Nny said leaning against a tree.

"Fine, then listen to me." Edgar said.

"Dont make me throw a knife at you! Leave me the hell alone!" Nny snarled.

"You shouldnt threaten an angel Nny. Espacially(Is that spelled right?) a gaurdian angel." Edgar sighed. Nny sighed also.

"Fine. I'll listen. What do you want?" Nny stepped out of the shadows.(A/N- Haha, He's like a ninja. LOL) He walked passed Edgar and walked to the edge of the cliff.

"Nny-"

"Just leave already. You can stop pretending you care about me. I know you dont." Nny said. "No one does. I guess Psycho was right. I am better better off dead." Nny whispered. He looked down.

"Dont. Nny, please, get away from the edge." Edgar said.

"Make me." Nny scoffed turning to face Edgar. Edgar smirked.

"You wont jump Nny."

"Wanna bet?" Nny sneered, then he turned and jumped.

"NNY!" Edgar yelled. He dived off the cliff, he caught Nny caught Nny and flew up, Nny smirked then sighed as Edgar landed and put him down. "Nny, are you insane? You could have killed your self!" Edgar scolded.

"I know. But I didnt die. Why did you save me any way?" Nny asked.

"Because, I do care about you." Edgar said. Nny Looked at him shocked.

"What-"

"Did you really think I wouldnt find you? My dear boy, moving wont do any good." Nny froze. He turned to see a man leaning against a tree.

"You... H-how did you find me?" Nny asked stepping back.

"Lets just say a little bird told me." The man said. Nnys eyes widened and he triened to run. The man pulled out a gun and shot Nny in the leg. Nny screamed in pain and grabbed his leg as he fell.

"Fuck..." Nny said.

"Time to die, say good bye Nny." the man said.

"Dont you dare." Edgar growled his wings ruffled. The man looked at him, then back at Nny he put the gun away.

"Seems you've got your self a gaurdian angel. Remember your place, boy." The man turned and left. Edgar ran over to Nny.

"Nny, can you stand?"

"I think so... I'm not sure."

Edgar helped Nny up. Nny hissed in pain and stumbled, Edgar caught him before he fell. Nny's vision started to get blurry and he whimpered in pain. The last thing he heard was Edgar calling his name as he passed out from the pain.

XXXJTHMXXX

Nny woke up and groaned. He sat up.

**Ah. Your finally awake.**

"Yeah... Damn my leg hurts like hell."

**You were shot in the leg. That gaurdian angel of yours fixed it up.**

"Edgar? Where did he go?" Nny asked _'Did he leave?'_

**I dont know. I think in the kitchen. Not sure.**

_**He left. **_

Nny frowned.

**Shut it D-boy! He's in the kitchen, Nny. Why dont you get some more rest?**

"But-"

**Rest!**

Nny sighed and laid down. "Fine, Eff."

**Good.**

XXXJTHMXXX

**Yay! Done! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Romance next chappie! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Yes i'm updating! Yay! So I have A new story plz read it! Its called Blood Bond! Plz read it! Crow is mine/ Invader fire's We txt this story, and crow is her character and rain is mine also in it Nny had a pack of wolves living with him during the winter. The doughboys were human also and we made Psycho a nervous wreck! XD and we had him fall in love with Eff. X3 If you want this to happen then say so! It was funny! And fun to write! Well txt. Oh. Crow also has a gaurdian angel named Jack. Also! Go read and Reveiw Unwanted Memories by Invader Fire! Its her first story! Just go to my Profile she is in my favorite authors list. **

**Disclaimer- ... I only own the evil flying wolves! I wish i owned JtHM but i dont. Nitemare is mine. Rain is mine. Crow is Invader fire's and mine.**

**Oh and Rain is 18 Crow is 15/16 and i'm making Nny 19/ 20.**

XXXJtHMXXX

Nny sighed as he laid there. "I dont want to sleep. I'm so awake." Nny said sitting up and standing. He hissed as pain shot through his leg. Edgar immediatly ran in.

"Nny! What are you doing up? Sit back down before your leg starts bleeding again!" Edgar siad pushing Nny gently back onto the couch. Nny growled.

"Dont touch me! And this is my house. I can do what ever I want!" Nny snarled standing up, ignoring the pain in his leg. Edgar sighed.

"And I'm your Angel, and I say sit down before your injured again!" Edgar said trying to stay calm. Nny growled and walked past him.

"I'm fine!" He said.

**My boy, why dont you take some ttime off and relax with you Angel, be happy, he does make you happy doesnt he?**

Nny froze. "W-well.. I-I guess..." He answered Eff.

**Then be happy! I only want you to be happy.**

"I-"

_**NO! No happiness for you Johnny! Kill your self!**_

**Silence D-boy! Dont listen to him Nny! You can be happy!**

Nny shook his head. Edgar put his hands on Nny's shoulders.

"Nny? Nny are you ok?" He asked. Nny looked at him and looked away when he relized how close their faces were.

"Y-yes. I-i'm fine." Nny said stuttering. _'UGH! I'm stuttering like a damn idiot! Oh god he's so close! Goddamnit! Okay Nny, just calm down.' _Nny took a deep breath and pulled away.

"Are you sure?" Edgar asked smirking as he saw how red Nny's face was.

"Y-y-yes. I-I'm s-sure." Nny said stutering even more._'DAMN IT!'_ Nny covered his face. Edgar smiled and pulled Nny's hands away.

"Dont hide it. Its cute." He said. At this Nny turned redder and looked down. Edgar let go of Nny's Hands and lefted his head up.

_**Nny! listen to me he doesnt care about you! He is scared of you! **_

The blush faded away and Nny blinked. He frowned slightly and backed up.

_**No will ever love you! NO ONE! Edgar will never love you! **_

"No... Thats not true your lying." Nny whispered.

_**No I'm not! You know its the truth!**_

Nny looked at Edgar. "Edgar?"

"Yes Nny?" Edgar asked as he walked closer to Nny.

"Do you really care about me? You werent lying when you said that?" Nny asked. Edgar pulled Nny close. He smiled.

"If I didnt care about you, or should I say love you, would I do this?" Edgar asked, He leaned down and kissed Nny. Nny's eyes widened in suprized and he tensed, then he relaxed and kissed back wrapping his arms around Edgars neck. Edgar pulled back smiling at Nny. Nny smiled back. There was a knock at the door. Nny pulled away. And answered the door. Rain and her sister Crow along with Crows gaurdian angel, Jack. Nny glared at jack. He stepped aside and let them in. Crow was on the brink of tears, and so was Rain. Rain and Crow threw them selves into Nny's arms.

"Hey! Whats wrong?" He asked his friends.

"They're dead! They were killed!" Rain said. Nny froze.

"What?" Nny asked. _'Rain's and Crow's parents are dead? Damn it!'_ Nny Frowned.

"Nny, what are we going to do?"

"I dont know... Listen just go back to your place." Nny said.

"Ok." Rain said. Nny handed her some knifes. Rain took them and she and Crow left Jack following.

"Jack." Nny said. Jack looked at him.

"One mistake and i will kill you. Crow and Rain are like sisters to me. And if Crow gets hurt. I wont be happy." Nny said.

"Of course." Jack said leaving. Nny walked to the couch and sat down. His leg was hurting.

"This is all my fault. They're parents wouldnt be dead if i would have just listen to him. He warned me that if i told someone I knew would die." Nny said. Edgar sat next to him and put his arms around him.

"Its not your fault. It's no ones fault." Edgar said trying to comfort Nny.

"Yes it is my fault!" Nny said, looking at Edgar. "If I hadnt gone to the police that day, if I had just listened." Nny looked down. "And now he is going kill me." Edgar pulled him close kissing the top of Nny's head.

"No. He wont. I wont let him. I will always protect you. Always." Edgar said. Nny looked up at him, and smiled.

"Thanks" Nny said.

XXXJtHMXXX

**Yay! Let the romance bloom! Ok I'm done I hope you enjoyed the chappie!**


End file.
